Siempre estaré para ti
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: I waiting for you girl, Tengo nervios disimulare y me veras mas frio que este café, Just waiting for you love. Aquí sentado espero por tu amor, y no se si sabré ocultar que te quiero junto a mí, junto a mí Edward siempre esperaria por Tina. Song Fic: Estonia x NyoFinlandia X Suecia - Edward x Tina x Berwald


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Aclaraciones: este songfic fue inspirado en el Segundo ED de MARMALADE BOY "Karebairo no Crescendo", la versión en español de Efrayn RS "Se enfría mi café", es una de las mejores adaptaciones y fandubs de este buenísimo tema, fácilmente encontraran el tema en youtube, de hecho existen 2 versiones de el, una la original y otra en versión Piano-Acústica, ambas son buenas les recomiendo comenzar el fic con la original y luego con la de piano, le pondrá buen ambiente a la historia, de todas formas puse la letra de ambas.

"**Siempre estaré para ti"**

Era una típica tarde otoñal, no tenia nada de especial el clima estaba fresco era ideal para tomar un helado o un te, mientras se disfrutaba de una buena charla.

Edward caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad no tenia apuro, aun tenía bastante tiempo para llegar a su cita, hace ya algún tiempo que no veía a su amiga y moría de ganas por verla.

Tina era su amiga desde que podía recordarlo, era su vecina y sus madres eran grandes amigas de infancia y nunca fue de extrañarse que ellos también lo fueran, no es que ya no fueran amigos, de hecho lo eran y muy íntimos, simplemente que sus horarios en la universidad no colaboraban en ese aspecto, pero aun así se mandaban mensajes al móvil o chateaban casi todo el tiempo.

Había chateado la noche anterior y habían acordado verse hoy por la tarde después de las clases de Edward, a eso de las 5:30, el tenia clases como hasta las 5 y desde el campus hasta su cafetería favorita tardaba unos 20 minutos. Pero quien se iba imaginar que justo hoy su tutor se iba a enfermar he iba a faltar a clases dejándole toda la tarde libre.

Con tanto tiempo libre decidió ir a pie hasta el lugar del encuentro, caminar un poco no le vendría mal, el cielo se veía hermoso así que le saco un par de fotos con el celular. Y como era de esperarse cuando uno quiere que el tiempo pase rápido mas lento se pone, llego ante de tiempo a su cafetería preferida, le encantaba es lugar era tan acogedor y relajante, venían a ella desde que estaban en colegio.

Algo que hacia especial al lugar era que tenía un jardín interior con algunas mesas, busco una cerca a los ventanales del salón, ya que tenia tiempo iba a aprovechar el wifi del lugar.

- buen tardes, ¿En que le puedo servir?- dijo una mesera acercándole el menú

- Buenas tardes, por el momento solo un café, espero a alguien y cuando llegue pediremos otra cosa

- muy bien, ya vuelvo con su pedido - dijo la muchacha al retirarse

Mientras tanto se entro al facebook, iba a subir unas cuantas fotos, se conecto y la vio ahí estaba ella, la pantalla decía que había subido fotos nuevas, le cliqueó en "me gusta" y luego le dio un vistazo la mayoría era de HanaTamago, su amada mascota una perrita blanca, algunas estaba con Peter un niño de la zona al cual su amiga cuidaba y ayudaba con las tareas, solo en una aparecía su amiga sentada sobre el césped y abrazando a su perrita, comento "Q lindas están las 2"

Llego la mesera con su pedido, continuo revisando el perfil de su amiga, y vio un cometario de "el" Berwald Oxentierna, el novio de Tina.

No era que a Edward le desagrade Berwald, el muchacho podría ser callado y muy reservado pero era muy buena persona, simplemente le molestaba que el le pueda pasar mas tiempo con Tina, aunque hace ya como un año que no lo veía, antes se cruzaban bastante en la facultad. Berwald ya se había graduado como ingeniero en telecomunicaciones y ahora trabajaba en una gran compañía telefónica, Edward era un año menor que el estudiaba ingeniería de sistemas, ya le faltaba poco para terminar su proyecto final y poder graduarse.

- igual que hoy, ese día también fue jueves - suspiro mientras veía la foto en la portada de Berwald, pese a que no sonreía, se veía muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Tina, Edward supuso que esa foto fue tomada en el último año de colegio de Berwald pues ambos lucían sus uniformes escolares.

Siempre recordaría ese día, fue el único en que cambio la rutina habitual, al acabar las clases siempre se quedaban unos minutos a charlar con sus demás compañeros mientras terminaban de arreglar sus mochilas pero justo ese día tenia que hacer mucha calor y Tina había optado por no ponerse el buzo deportivo del uniforme e irse a casa en shorts, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, así que a Edward le dio igual, pero para hacer variar mas la rutina tenia que aparecer Alfred con su laptop nueva y unos programas para editar películas que no entendía como instalar.

Desde que aprendió a usar una computadora, estas se habían convertido en la pasión de Edward, y el cine era otra, junto a Alfred eran encargados del club de producción audio visual, así que ni corto ni perezoso se apresuro a ayudarle, como siempre la instalación de programas nuevos suele demorar un poco, así que cuando Tina le pregunto si lo esperaba un rato mas, Edward le contesto que no era necesario, que ella vaya yéndose y el le daría alcance, tan experto como era no creía tardar mucho, dicho y hecho a los 5 minutos que Tina se despidiera de ellos, los nuevos programas de edición funcionaban a la perfección, si en ese momento se hubiera ido, corriendo un poco le hubiera dado alcance a Tina, pero no, no lo hizo en cambio acepto la oferta de Alfred de jugar un nuevo juego que Kiku le había pasado.

Tal como dice el dicho " lo que no pasa en años, pasa en segundos " esa tarde paso algo que les cambio la vida tanto a Edward, Tina y Berwald.

Tina era una muchacha menuda y delgada, de rostro muy lindo y siempre sonriente. En la zona había 2 colegios uno mixto y otro solo de varones, era común ver en las cercanías chicos intentando ligar con las muchachas, aparte de un par de piropos que le lanzaba de vez en cuando un chico con un marcado acento francés, nunca había pasado de eso hasta ese día,

Hacia demasiado calor ese día por lo que Tina uso uno de sus cuadernos para abanicarse, de pronto un muchacho muy alto y corpulento comenzó a caminar muy cerca a ella, le dio un vistazo de reojo, su uniforme era distinto al de su colegio, era rubio de nariz grande y sonrisa infantil, su cercanía la puso nerviosa y trato de acelerar el paso, lo cual fue inútil.

- hola preciosa, mucha calor ¿no?

Tina no contesto, tal vez si lo ignoraba ese muchacho se aburriría y la dejaría en paz

- que tierna te ves, bueno me presentare soy Iván Brasinsky, ¿y tu?

Tina se mantuvo en silencio

- eres tímida ¿no?, te invito un helado, así nos conocemos mejor, ¿Que opinas, aceptas?

-no gracias, así estoy bien

- con que orgullosita ¿no? - Iván tomo a Tina fuerte del brazo y la empujo contra la pared - Oh vamos nena, solo es una cita, te la pongo mas fácil, un besito, vamos estas tan linda y además tienes una piernas divinas – Iván la presiono con mas fuerza e intento besarla en la boca

Por mas que Tina forcejeo no pudo zafarse del agarre del de se chico, cerro los ojos resignándose a lo peor, pero de repente escucho el ruido de un puñetazo, y luego sintió que la soltaban

- Vete de aquí – ordeno un muchacho rubio de gafas, tan alto como el otro, no era tan fornido pero tenia buen porte, llevaba el uniforme del colegio de Tina

- Que te metes, no es tu novia – le contesto Iván claramente molesto, mientras se frotaba un poco donde le habían dado el golpe

- y por lo visto tuya tampoco, mejor te vas y la dejas tranquila

- claro y la dejo para ti, crees que me voy así tan fácil sin pelear ¿Da?

- ¿Jóvenes que pasa allí?, que es tanto alboroto, o se me van o llamo a la policía - Dijo enfadada la dueña de casa mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventana, y los señalaba con el auricular del teléfono

- nada Señora, no se preocupe ya nos vamos- dijo Iván con una sonrisa infantil, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, al hacerlo le susurro al otro chico – Reza por que la siguiente no tengas tanta suerte – y se fue en dirección contraria

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto al ver que la chica se había quedada estática y apoyada en la pared

- Gracias por ayudarme, estoy bien no te preocupes

- ¿puedo acompañarte? – pregunto el muchacho algo tímido

- ok – Tina miro al chico un rato, era alto como de 1,80 o un poco mas, rubio, ojos color turquesa, rostro muy serio, se veía muy masculino, a decir verdad era demasiado serio casi aterrador, de hecho solo acepto su oferta por no parecer mal agradecida

Fueron caminando juntos, en silencio gran parte del camino, ese silencio comenzó a poner nerviosa a Tina, que no estaba acostumbrada a ir tan callada, aunque la seriedad de su joven héroe la incomodaba un poco, se animo a romper el silencio

- bien soy Tina Väinämöinen ¿y tu?

- Berwald Oxentierna, un gusto

- el placer es mío, y ¿en que grado vas?

- quinto

- entonces eres un año mayor que yo, estoy en el cuarto B, ¿vives por acá cerca?

- si, en el séptimo bloque del condominio del final de esta calle

-pero que coincidencia yo vivo en el mismo condominio, en el bloque 3 para ser mas exacta, ¿que raro no te había visto antes? Aunque la mayoría de las personas que viven del bloque 5 para arriba prefiere usar el portón que da a la otra avenida, tal vez sea por eso

- vivo allí desde hace 2 meses

- aaahh eso lo explica, además de el hecho que aunque estemos en el mismo cole no nos hayamos visto, ahora todo tiene mas sentido, entonces no debes tener muchos amigos aun

- solo mi primo Mathias y sus amigos

Tina se dio cuenta que el muchacho era muy tímido, parecía ser muy buena persona, pero era muy callado y serio, tanto que parecía que había que sacarle palabras con cuchara, pues si ella no hacia preguntas la conversación se quedaba estancada, incluso en algunas solo respondía con monosílabos o asentía simplemente, ella pensó que una bonita forma de agradecerle seria siendo su amiga y ayudándolo a entablar relación con los otros chicos de la zona y del colegio, fue así que cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa Tina le dijo que si quería podían irse juntos a la escuela, que lo esperaría en el portón principal.

Como todas las tardes Edward fue a casa de Tina, desde pequeños hacían las tareas los dos juntos y fue así como se enteró de lo que a su amiga le había pasado y que al día siguiente ya irían entre tres al colegio. Siempre recordaría ese jueves, si fue jueves el día que la descuido, a los pocos meses de ese acontecimiento Tina y Berwald ya eran novios, siempre se preguntaría que habría pasado si no se hubiera quedado a jugar con Alfred, tal vez Iván no hubiera intentado propasarse con su amiga y por consecuencia Berwald no hubiera intervenido y tal vez jamás se hubieran conocido.

Las campanadas del reloj de la plaza cercana le anunciaban que ya había llegado la hora de su encuentro, en cualquier momento su amiga cruzaría esa puerta, pero no fue así, pasaron 10 minutos y nada, la camarera ya pasaba por segunda vez y lo miro de manera curiosa, no le quedo más remedio que pedir otra taza de café, normalmente Tina era muy puntual, pero al igual que el estaba en su ultimo año de universidad y como parte de sus practicas como profesora colaboraba en una escuela primaria, pudo haber tenido un contratiempo, prefirió esperarla tranquilo y no llamarla para no parecer desesperado.

_**El viento meció hojas a mí alrededor, mientras en mi mesa yo espero tu amor **_

_**Se enfría mi café, no se ya la hora que es, y me ha vuelto a parecer tu silueta ver.**_

_**I waiting for you girl, Tengo nervios disimulare y me veras mas frio que este café **_

_**Just waiting for yor love **_

_**[Reconozco que te quiero ver,] Aquí sentado espero por tu amor y no se si sabré ocultar que te quiero junto a mi.**_

Miro el reloj, casi media hora de retraso eso ya era preocupante, trato de respirar hondo y mantener su semblante calmado como siempre, de repente como si nada con una gran sonrisa resplandeciendo en su bello rostro apareció,

-Ed, lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora, discúlpame, es que Peter vino a pedirme ayuda con su tarea y el tiempo se paso muy rápido, déjame compensarte yo invito hoy

-No te preocupes, estaba navegando un rato y ni me di cuenta de la hora, ya sabes como soy

- si te creo, el mundo puede caerse y tu sigues en facebook y todavía eres capaz de subir una foto del mundo colapsando- comento alegre entre risas

- ¿te parece si ordenamos algo?

- claro, a veamos la carta

Llamaron a la camarera pidieron un te para Tina, galletas y pasteles para acompañar y pese a que el café de Edward ya estaba frio, prefirió tomarlo así

_**Te animas a venir y en vez de quejarme yo, nada te supe decir, me late el corazón, te acercaste a mi y me explicas tan feliz que sientes la situación fue culpa del reloj.**_

_**I waiting for you girl, Tengo nervios disimulare y me veras mas frio que este café **_

_**Just waiting for you love **_

Edward estaba encantado con el momento, hace bastante tiempo que no se encontraban de esta manera los dos solos charlando de cualquier cosa y riendo de banalidades, como cuando eran chicos, si de el dependiera se quedarían así eternamente pero sabia muy bien que Tina lo había citado para hablar de algo en concreto, ya que si solo fuera para charlar y reír se hubiera visto en sus casas.

Se pusieron hablar de como le iba a Edward con su proyecto y esas cosas.

- oh que interesante, entonces ya para fin de este año lo defiendes

- si, si todo va como hasta hora es probable que festejes las fiestas de fin de año con un flamante ingeniero - comento el muchacho lleno de orgullo

- y tu con una reluciente maestra de primaria, que crees, el Padre de Peter Arthur me recomendó para un puesto en su escuela, al año tengo trabajo - contesto Tina muy contenta

- Que alegría, te felicito no sabes lo feliz que me hace

- y la noticia que voy a dar ahora te pondrá mucho mas feliz ¿A que no adivinas que es?

- a ver... Algo que me haría más feliz... Humm...- Edward se llevo la mano al mentón y cerro los ojos en una actitud pensativa, que puede hacerme mas feliz que la alegría de Tina se dijo a si mismo, bueno tal vez que ella diga que se aburrió de Berwald y piensa dejarlo, eso lo haría feliz por que así aunque tuviera que esperar un tiempo tendría una oportunidad de confesar su amor por ella, siempre esperaría por ella unos meses mas o menos casi daban igual, pero claro que conociendo a Tina es imposible que de con tanta alegría una noticia de ese calibre - me doy, no se me ocurre nada que me haga mas feliz

- pues Berwald me conto que uno de los ingenieros de sistemas de la compañía en la que trabaja se esta por jubilar, lo que significa que pronto habrá una vacante, me dijo que como ya esta a vísperas de graduarte podrías ir como pasante, con tus calificaciones, recomendaciones de los maestros y desde luego tu habilidades en el área puedes llegar a ocupar el puesto, dice que el ya les comento de ti y si estas interesado les gustaría que pases este lunes en la tarde

- claro que si estaré allí el lunes sin falta - Edward tomo la mano de su amiga y la beso - gracias, por favor agradécele a Berwald de mi parte

- ni que lo digas, ya se, brindemos por un futuro brillante y prometedor- Tina levanto su taza para el brindis

- por un futuro lleno de bendiciones y felicidad, salud- le contesto el muchacho mientras chocaba su taza con la de su acompañante

Era sumamente feliz, ya prácticamente estaba graduado, estaba a una nada de conseguir su primer empleo, todo iba de maravilla, lo único que lo haría mas feliz seria poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Tina

_**Aquí sentado espero por tu amor, [y no se si] sabré ocultar que te quiero junto a mí, junto a mí **_

_**[Just waiting for you girl, Reconozco que te quiero ver, y esperare aunque al final se enfrié mi café]**_

-y hablando del futuro, quería pedirte un favor, quiero invitarte este domingo a mi casa a tomar el te

- con gusto encantado, ¿hay algún festejo especial?

- Bueno… como te lo digo- Tina se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco - Es que Berwald va a pedir mi mano, el dice que se siente preparado, además que le va bien en el trabajo y tu eres parte de la familia, sabes que te quiero como un hermano y nos encantaría que estuvieras con nosotros en esto

La noticia le cayo a Edward como balde de agua fría, eso era poco helada, después de "Pedir mi mano" ya no entendió nada las palabras le llegaban pero carecían de sentido a excepción de la frase "Te quiero como a un hermano", la palabra "Hermano" retumbaba en su cabeza opacando todo lo demás, el mundo se había detenido, el ruido de la ciudad se había apagado, la música ambiental del local se había callado, los labios de Tina seguían moviéndose, ella le estaba hablando y el no podía escucharla

- Edward, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto su amiga sacudiéndolo suavemente del hombro

- Si Tina, no te preocupes, es que me tomaste por sorpresa con esas palabras, allí estaré sin falta – contesto tratando de disimular, tomo un sorbo de café y trato de mantener el temple

_**I waiting for you girl, Tengo nervios disimulare y me veras mas frio que este café **_

_**Just waiting for yor love **_

La charla continúo un rato más, aunque era mas Tina la que hablaba y Edward solo asentían y respondía con alguna cosa vaga, de repente el móvil de Tina sonó, ella contesto el teléfono e invito a alguien a venir, por la forma de hablar de su amiga supuso que el inter locutor no podía ser otro mas que Berwald.

Otro tal vez se hubiera inventado una buena excusa y se hubiera marchado antes de que Berwald llegue, pero no el no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía, si escapaba admitiría que había perdido, Tenia unas ganas incontrolables de abrazar a Tina y decirle que la amaba, lo había hecho desde que podía recordar, pero nunca había tenido la fuerza para hacerlo y ahora veía las consecuencias.

No pudo contenerse mas se levanto de la silla y la abrazo, se esforzó por no llorar y mantener su tono de voz calmo, y le dijo: "Que seas muy feliz"

- ehh Gracias Ed - respondió la muchacha algo confusa por la repentina acción de su amigo

- recuerda, yo siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase, siempre

_**[Reconozco que te quiero ver, y no se si sabré ocultar que te quiero junto a mi.]**_

- Gracias, sabes que yo también siempre estaré para ti - le contesto con una sonrisa

- si, lo se- le contesto el muchacho, manteniendo su serenidad, lastima que no sea de la manera en que me gustaría, pensó.

Era mas fácil callar, tal vez había esperado demasiado, no estaba seguro de decirle lo que sentía, era muy posible que la confunda y el no poder corresponderle la pondría triste, eso lo haría a el también infeliz, Era preferible callar y esperar, solo así mantendría su amor, aunque sea solo uno fraternal de hermanos.

_**Aquí sentado espero por tu amor, sabré ocultar que te quiero junto a mí, junto a mí **_

Fin del fic, si se que es algo triste, pero creo que en Si ponemos a Fin a decidir entre Su y Estonia, Estonia perdería, entre Estonia x Finlandia hay buena química pero creo que mientras Su-san y Fin son la pareja perfecta, y Edward es mas el que trata de evitar el problema y escapar antes de meterse en el lio, trataría de esperar y esperar el momento de decirle algo a Tina y creo que este no llegaría.


End file.
